This invention relates to esters of prostacyclin-type compounds and to processes for preparing them.
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are well-known organic compounds. Prostacyclin (PGI.sub.2) is represented by the formula: ##STR2## for which see R. A. Johnson, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 99, 4182 (1977). Other prostacyclin-type compounds are disclosed by R. A. Johnson, et al., Prostaglandins 15, No. 5, 737-740 (1978) and in Belg. Pat. Nos. 851,122, 855,224, 859,057, and 860,278. See, respectively, Derwent Farmdoc Abstract Nos. 57511Y, 86540Y, 25186A, and 32096A.
These prostacyclin-type compounds are related to the well-known prostaglandins, including PGF.sub.2.alpha. which is represented by the formula: ##STR3##
The prostaglandins are related to prostanoic acid which has the following structure and atom numbering: ##STR4##
For background as to prostaglandins, see for example Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968); as to prostacyclin see S. Bunting, et al., Prostaglandins 12, No. 6, 897 (1976) and R. A. Johnson, et al., ibid 12, No. 6, 915 (1976); as to 6-keto-PGF.sub.1.alpha., see Pace-Asciak, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 98, 2348 (1976). For acetylphenyl esters of certain prostaglandins, see W. Morozowich, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,372 and 3,894,062.
As drawn hereinafter the formulas represents a particular optically active isomer having the same absolute configuration as PGE.sub.1 obtained from mammalian tissues or PGI.sub.2 obtained from enzymatic transformation of prostaglandin endoperoxides.
In the formulas, broken line attachments to the cyclopentane ring or side chain indicate substituents in alpha configuration, i.e. below the plane of the ring or side chain. Heavy solid line attachments indicate substituents in beta configuration, i.e. above the plane.
For nomenclature of the prostaglandins, see for example N. A. Nelson, J. Medic. Chem. 17, 911 (1974); as to prostacyclins see Roy A. Johnson, et al., Prostaglandins 15, No. 5, 737-740 (1978). With respect to "R" and "S" usage, as for substitution at C-6 and C-15 herein, see R. S. Cahn, J. Chem. Ed. 41, 116 (1964). As to the "Z" and "E" nomenclature see J. E. Blackwood, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 90, 509 (1968).
Certain of the compounds are named as "6-keto" or "6-hydroxy", "5-keto" or "5-hydroxy" and "5-halo" or "4-halo" depending on the carbon atoms between that group and the cyclopentane ring, regardless of variations in chain length between that group and the terminal carboxyl group. Those variations in chain length are identified in the name with "homo" or "nor".
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are known for their potency in causing various biological responses. For that reason, these compounds are useful for pharmacological purposes. A few of those biological responses are: inhibition of blood platelet aggregation, stiumulation of smooth muscle, inhibition of gastric secretion and reduction of undesirable gastrointestional effects from systemic administration of prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors.
Because of these biological responses, prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are useful to study, prevent, control, or alleviate a wide variety of diseases and undesirable physiological conditions in mammals, including humans, useful domestic animals, pets, and zoological specimens, and in laboratory animals, for example, mice, rats, rabbits, and monkeys.
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are useful whenever it is desired to inhibit platelet aggregation, to reduce the adhesive character of platelets, and to remove or prevent the formation of thrombi in mammals, including man, rabbits, and rats. For example, these compounds are useful in the treatment and prevention of myocardial infarcts, to treat and prevent post-operative surgery, and to treat conditions such as atherosclerosis, arteriosclerosis, blood clotting defects due to lipemia, and other clinical conditions in which the underlying etiology is associated with lipid imbalance or hyperlipidemia. Other in vivo applications include geriatric patients to prevent cerebral ischemic attacks and long term prophylaxis following myocardial infarcts and strokes. For these purposes, these compounds are administered systemically, e.g., intravenously, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, and in the form of sterile implants for prolonged action. For rapid response, especially in emergency situations, the intravenous route of administration is preferred. Doses in the range about 0.01 to about 10 mg. per kg. of body weight per day are used, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
The addition of prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds to whole blood provides in vitro applications such as storage of whole blood to be used in heart-lung machines. Additionally whole blood containing these compounds can be circulated through limbs and organs, e.g. heart and kidneys, whether attached to the original body, detached and being preserved or prepared for transplant, or attached to a new body. Blocking of aggregated platelets is avoided by the presence of these compounds. For this purpose, the compound is added gradually or in single or multiple portions to the circulating blood, to the blood of the donor person or animal, to the perfused body portion, attached or detached, to the recipient, or to two or all of those at a total steady state dose of about 0.001-1.0 .mu.g/ml. of whole blood. These compounds are also useful in preparing platelet-rich concentrates from blood for use in treating thrombocytopenia or in chemotherapy.
Prostacyclin and protacyclin-type compounds are extremely potent in causing stimulation of smooth muscle, and are also highly active in potentiating other known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, oxytocic agents, e.g., oxytocin, and the various ergot alkaloids including derivatives and analogs thereof. Therefore, they are useful in place of or in combination with less than usual amounts of these known smooth muscle stimulators, for example, to relieve the symptoms of paralytic ileus, or to control or prevent atonic uterine bleeding after abortion or delivery, to aid in expulsion of the placenta, and during the puerperium. For the latter purpose, the compound is administered by intravenous infusion immediately after abortion or delivery at a dose in the range about 0.01 to about 50 .mu.g per kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, subcutaneous, or intramuscular injection or infusion during puerperium in the range 0.01 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are also useful in mammals, including man and certain useful animals, e.g. dogs and pigs, to reduce and control excessive gastric secretion, thereby reduce or avoid gastrointestinal ulcer formation, and accelerate the healing of such ulcers already present in the gastrointestinal tract. For this purpose, these compounds are injected or infused intravenously, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly in an infusion dose range about 0.1 .mu.g per kg. of body weight per minute, or in a total daily dose by injection or infusion in the range about 0.01 to about 10 mg. per kg. of body weight per day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal, and on the frequency and route of administration.
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are also useful in reducing the undesirable gastrointestinal effects resulting from systemic administration of anti-inflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, and are used for that purpose by concomitant administration of the prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compound and the anti-inflammatory protaglandin synthetase inhibitor. The anti-inflammatory synthetase inhibitor, for example indomethacin, aspirin, or phenylbutazone is administered in any of the ways known in the art to alleviate an inflammatory condition, for example, in any dosage regimen and by any of the known routes of systemic administration. The prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compound is administered along with the anti-inflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitor either by the same route of administration or by a different route.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are also useful in the treatment of asthma. For example, these compounds are useful as bronchodilators or as inhibitors of mediators, such as SRS-A, and histamine which are released from cells activated by an antigen-antibody complex. Thus, these compounds control spasm and facilitate breathing in conditions such as bronchial asthma, bronchitis, bronchiectasis, pneumonia and emphysema. For these purposes, these compounds are administered in a variety of dosage forms, e.g., orally in the form of tablets, capsules, or liquids, rectally in the form of suppositories, parenterally, subcutaneously, or intramuscularly, with intravenous administration being preferred in emergency situations, by inhalation administration being preferred in emergency situations, by inhalation in the form of aerosols or solutions for nebulizers; or by insufflation in the form of powder. Doses in the range of about 0.01 to 5 mg. per kg. of body weight are used 1 to 4 times a day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient and on the frequency and route of administration. For the above use the prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compound can be combined advantageously with other anti-asthmatic agents, such as sympathomimetics (isoproterenol, phenylephrine, ephedrine, etc.); xanthine derivatives (theophylline and aminophylline); and corticosteroids (ACTH and prednisolone). Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are effectively administered to human asthma patients by oral inhalation or by aerosol inhalation. For administration by the oral inhalation route with conventional nebulizers or by oxygen aerosolization it is convenient to provide the prostacyclin ingredient in dilute solution, preferably at concentrations of about 1 part of medicament to from about 100 to 200 parts by weight of total solution. Entirely conventional additives may be employed to stabilize these solutions or to provide isotonic media, for example, sodium chloride, sodium citrate, citric acid, and the like can be employed. For administration as a self-propelled dosage unit for administering the active ingredient in aerosol form suitable for inhalation therapy the composition can comprise the active ingredient suspended in an inert propellant (such as a mixture of dichlorodifluoromethane and dichlorotetrafluoroethane) together with a co-solvent, such as ethanol, flavoring materials and stabilizers. Instead of a co-solvent there can also be used a dispensing agent such as oleyl alcohol. Suitable means to employ the aerosol inhalation therapy technique are described fully in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,691 for example.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are useful in mammals, including man, as nasal decongestants and are used for this purpose in a dose range of about 10 .mu.g. to about 10 mg. per ml. of a pharmacologically suitable liquid vehicle or as an aerosol spray, both for topical application.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are also useful in treating peripheral vascular disease in humans. The term peripheral vascular disease as used herein means disease of any of the blood vessels outside of the heart and to disease of the lymph vessels, for example, frostbite, ischemic cerebrovascular disease, arteriovenous fistulas, ischemic leg ulcers, phlebitis, venous insufficiency, gangrene, hepatorenal syndrom, ductus arteriosus, non-obstructive mesenteric ischemia, arteritis lymphangitis and the like. These examples are included to be illustrative and should not be construed as limiting the term peripheral vascular disease. For these conditions the prostacyclin compounds are administered orally or parenterally via injection or infusion directly into a vein or artery. The dosages of these compounds are in the range of 0.01-1.0 .mu.g. administered by infusions at an hourly rate or by injection on a daily basis, i.e. 1-4 times a day, the exact dose depending on the age, weight, and condition of the patient and on the frequency and route of administration. Treatment is continued for one to five days, although three days is ordinarily sufficient to assure long-lasting therapeutic action. In the event that systemic or side effects are observed the dosage is lowered below the threshold at which such systemic or side effects are observed. Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are accordingly useful for treating peripheral vascular diseases in the extremities of humans who have circulatory insufficiencies in said extremities, such treatment affording relief of rest pain and induction of healing of ulcers. For a complete discussion of the nature of the clinical manifestations of human peripheral vascular disease and the method previously known of its treatment with prostaglandins see South African Pat. No. 74/0149 referenced as Derwent Farmdoc No. 58400V. See Elliott, et al., Lancet, Jan. 18, 1975, pp. 140-142.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are useful in place of oxytocin to induce labor in pregnant female animals, including man, cows, sheep, and pigs, at or near term, or in pregnant animals with intrauterine death of the fetus from about 20 weeks to term. For this purpose, the compound is infused intravenously at a dose of 0.01 to 50 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until or near the termination of the second stage of labor, i.e., expulsion of the fetus. These compounds are especially useful when the female is one or more weeks postmature and natural labor has not started, or 12 to 60 hours after the membranes have ruptured and natural labor has not yet started. An alternative route of administration is oral.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are further useful for controlling the reproductive cycle in menstruating female mammals, including humans. By the term menstruating female mammals is meant animals which are mature enough to menstruate, but not so old that regular menstruation has ceased. For that purpose the prostacyclin compound is administered systemically at a dose level in the range 0.01 mg. to about 20 mg. per kg. of body weight of the female mammal, advantageously during a span of time starring approximately at the time of ovulation and ending approximately at the time of menses or just prior to menses. Intravaginal and intrauterine routes are alternate methods of administration. Additionally, expulsion of an embryo or a fetus is accomplished by similar administration of the compound during the first or second trimester of the normal mammalian gestation period.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are further useful in causing cervical dilation in pregnant and non-pregnant female mammals for purposes of gynecology and obstetrics. In labor induction and in clinical abortion produced by these compounds, cervical dilation produced by these compounds is useful in assisting sperm movement to the uterus. Cervical dilation by prostacyclin compounds is also useful in operative gynecology such as D and C (Cervical Dilation and Uterine Curettage) where mechanical dilation may cause performation of the uterus, cervical tears, or infections. It is also useful for diagnostic procedures where dilation is necessary for tissue examination. For these purposes, the prostacyclin compound is administered locally or systemically. The prostacyclin compound, for example, is administered orally or vaginally at doses of about 5 to 50 mg. per treatment of an adult female human, with from one to five treatments per 24 hour period. Alternatively the compound is administered intramuscularly or subcutaneously at doses of about one to 25 mg. per treatment. The exact dosages for these purposes depend on the age, weight, and condition of the patient or animal.
Prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds are further useful in domestic animals as in abortifacients (especially for feedlot heifers), as an aid to estrus detection, and for regulation or synchronization of estrus. Domestic animals include horses, cattle, sheep, and swine. The regulation or synchronization of estrus allows for more efficient management of both conception and labor by enabling the herdsman to breed all his females in short pre-defined intervals. This synchronization results in a higher percentage of live births than the percentage achieved by natural control. The prostacyclin compound is injected or applied in a feed at doses of 0.1-100 mg. per animal and may be combined with other agents such as steroids. Dosing schedules will depend on the species treated. For example, mares are given the prostacyclin compound 5 to 8 days after ovulation and return to estrus. Cattle are treated at regular intervals over a 3 week period to advantageously bring all into estrus at the same time.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds increase the flow of blood in the mammalian kidney, thereby increasing volume and electrolyte content of the urine. For that reason, these compounds are useful in managing cases of renal dysfunction, especially those involving blockage of the renal vascular bed. Illustratively, these compounds are useful to alleviate and correct cases of edema resulting, for example, from massive surface burns, and in the management of shock. For these purposes, these compounds are preferably first administered by intravenous injection at a dose in the range 10 to 1000 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight or by intravenous infusion at a dose in the range 0.1 to 20 .mu.g. per kg. of body weight per minute until the desired effect is obtained. Subsequent doses are given by intravenous, intramuscular, or subcutaneous injection or infusion in the range 0.05 to 2 mg. per kg. of body weight per day.
These prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are useful for treating proliferating skin diseases of man and domesticated animals, including psoriasis, atopic dermatitis, non-specific dermatitis, primary irritant contact dermatitis, allergic contact dermatitis, basal and squamous cell carcinomas of the skin, lamellar ichthyosis, epidermolytic hyperkeratosis, premalignant sun-induced keratosis, non-maligant keratosis, acne, and seborrheic dermatitis in humans and atopic dermatitis and mange in domesticated animals. These compounds alleviate the symptoms of these proliferative skin diseases: psoriasis, for example, being alleviated when a scale-free psoriasis lesion is noticeably decreased in thickness or noticeably but incompletely cleared or completely cleared. For those purposes, these compounds are applied topically as compositions including a suitable pharmaceutical carrier, for example as an ointment, lotion, paste, jelly, spray, or aerosol, using topical bases such as petrolatum, lanolin, polyethylene glycols, and alcohols. These compounds, as the active ingredients, constitute from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight of the composition, preferably from about 0.5% to about 2%. In addition to topical administration, injection may be employed, as intradermally, intra- or perilesionally, or subcutaneously, using appropriate sterile saline compositions.
Prostacyclin or prostacyclin-type compounds are useful as anti-inflammatory agents for inhibiting chronic inflammation in mammals including the swelling and other unpleasant effects thereof using methods of treatment and dosages generally in accord with U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,041, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Among the prostacyclin-type compounds, the 5-hydroxy compounds of PGI.sub.1 and its analogs are useful for potentiating other known smooth muscle stimulators in the manner set forth above. The 6-alkoxy compounds of PGI.sub.1 and its analogs are useful to reduce and control excessive gastric secretion in mammals, to reduce undesirable gastrointestinal effects resulting from systemic administration of antiinflammatory prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors, and as hypotensive agents to reduce blood pressure in mammals. The prostacyclin analogs with a .DELTA..sup.7 feature are useful as antiinflammatory agents in mammals in the manner set forth above.
The 6-(and 5-) keto-PGF.sub.1 compounds and analogs are also useful for at least one of the above pharmacological purposes and are used in the same manner.